Vistas
A forum vista, often shortened to just vista, is the background displayed behind your avatar in the forums. In the early days of the site, vistas were a rather exclusive thing for normal players to have as they could only be sported by those who donated enough to the Kickstarter or were beta testers. With the addition of Contest-obtained, Marketplace, and Coliseum vistas, they have become a relatively common sight. Vistas are just decorative and serve no purpose besides looking nice or in the case of staff members, to easily tell that they're staff. If you have more than one vista, you can choose which one to display though the 'Account Settings' page. This can be accessed through the drop down arrow to the right of your username. Previously, all forum vistas were personal and could not be traded to another user, unless one had an unredeemed Kickstarter code to give. On June 8th, 2016 tradeable vistas were introduced. These vistas appear in a player's hoard as items and can be used/consumed to activate a forum vista on your account. Because they are an item, it means they can be sent through the Crossroads, Message Center, and even bought and sold on the Auction House!http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1880521 Untradable Vistas Staff Vistas Vistas only obtainable through being a part of the Flight Rising team - past or present. Administrator Vista.png|Only available to admins Moderator Vista.png|Only available to moderators Outer Planes Vista.png|Only available to moderators who have stepped down from their position Kickstarter Vistas Redeemable through codes obtained from the Flight Rising kickstarter. Workshop Vista.png|Workshop - Code obtained from the Clockwork Treasure Chest Twilight Cloudscape Vista.png|Twilight Cloudscape - Code obtained from the Cloudy Treasure Chest Nightmare Pass Vista.png|Nightmare Pass - Code obtained from the Fiendish Treasure Chest Golden City Vista.png|Golden City - Code obtained from the Gilded Treasure Chest Contest Vistas Given out as prizes for various contests held on the site. Artist's Vista.png|Awarded to any Skin/Accent Contest winners Writer's Vista.png|Awarded to any Caption Contest winners Comic Contest 2015 Vista.png|Awarded to all 2015 comic contest participants Familiar Coloring Contest Vista.png|Awarded to any Familiar Coloring Contest winners Other Beta Vista.png|Code given to all Flight Rising beta testers Hive Works Vista.png|Only available to Hive Works employees MVP Vista.png|Given to MVPs Tradeable Vistas These vistas display in your hoard as items and can be traded to other players while in their item form. Once the item is used they are untradeable and bound to your account. 3rd Anniversary Vista.png|3rd Anniversary Vista Spring Vista.png|Spring Vista Treasure Hoarder Vista.jpg|Treasure Hoarder Vista Gem Hoarder Vista.jpg|Gem Hoarder Vista Axolotl Vista.png|Axolotl Vista Black Rose Vista.png|Black Rose Vista Black Widow Vista.png|Black Widow Vista Boneyard Vista.png|Boneyard Vista Lantern Forest Vista.jpg|Lantern Forest Vista Twilight Firefly Vista.png|Twilight Firefly Vista Rainy Day Vista.png|Rainy Day Vista Training Fields Vista.png|Training Fields Vista Woodland Path Vista.png|Woodland Path Vista Scorched Forest Vista.png|Scorched Forest Vista Sandswept Delta Vista.png|Sandswept Delta Vista Forgotten Cave Vista.png|Forgotten Cave Vista Bamboo Falls Vista.png|Bamboo Falls Vista Waterway Vista.png|Waterway Vista Arena Vista.png|Arena Vista Rainsong Jungle Vista.png|Rainsong Jungle Vista Boreal Wood Vista.png|Boreal Wood Vista Swap Stand Vista.png|Swap Stand Vista Fungi Vista.png|Fungi Vista References Category:Vista